


Good Man, Black Knight

by schweinsty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're not going to cover Elicia's treatment," is the first thing Maes says.</p><p>Fusion with Leverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Man, Black Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for evil_little_dog's prompt over at comment-fic on livejournal.

"They're not going to cover Elicia's treatment," is the first thing Maes says when Roy picks up his phone. "She only needs another year of treatments, Roy, and it's another two million, and they said it's-"

"Hold on," Roy says, and his voice is calm and steady and cold as ice, and Hawkeye looks up from her desk across the room with a frown.

"Sir, what's-"

"I'm putting you on speaker." Roy lets Maes' desperate panic fill the room, but his mind's already made up.

"-already spent all our savings, and I know you're the one who paid for her-"

The Armstrong house still hasn't updated its shitty-ass security since he recommended they do so, he knows. Easy going to pick of two million's worth of art, but he's going to need a hacker to get through the-

Ah. Of course. That scrawny little guy they call the Alchemist and his sickly brother. He'd let them go once, in a moment of sentiment, when he learned their story--and, honestly, he thinks the kid hates him because of it--and they owe him, and he's sure the younger brother's recovered by now.

Which leaves three spots open, and he doesn't need to think for more than a minute before he has in mind several others-Havoc, Breda, that little guy who did the phone tapping on the Boswell case-who would risk their careers (not to mention some serious prison time) for Hughes.

"We'll take care of it." He cuts Maes off mid-sentence and looks up at Hawkeye. She doesn't even look at the door before she gives a short, sharp nod.

"I want in."

"Elicia needs you to raise her. Just keep your head down when they start asking questions, and-"

"She's my daughter, Roy."

Roy sighs, but they really could use the help. "Fine. Get me the blueprints for the Armstrong house and Edward Elric's last known address."

Riza, at her desk, loads her gun and shoots him a smile.

"Let's go steal some artwork."


End file.
